metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuxedo
.]] A '''tuxedo' is an outfit for formal evening occasions, traditionally of black or dark color, and consisting of a suit, a bow-tie, and a cummerbund. It is often favored as the uniform of choice by fictional high-class spies, like James Bond, causing it to become a staple of "spy stereotyping." The Tuxedo is an unlockable item in several games of the . Appearances The Tuxedo can be used in the original Metal Gear Solid and its remake, after the player completes the game with both endings, starting each subsequent game with the new save. A special set of VR missions entitled "Snake (Tuxedo)" are playable in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. These missions feature James Bond-like background music, and are noticeably more challenging than the others. A tuxedo can be worn by Solid Snake in DreamMix TV World Fighters. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Tuxedo appears as an optional camouflage after completing the game once. If Naked Snake contacts The Boss during the Virtuous Mission while wearing it, she will berate him for it due to its obvious low Camo Index and its uselessness on the battlefield. Sigint, however, notes that it does possess decent camouflage in dark areas, although he advises Snake not to wear it if he is ever in a fight, as he cannot perform CQC or use his knife while wearing it. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance are so far the only canonical 3D games to not feature the tuxedo as accessible, either as an unlockable or as a skin for various missions. However, the latter two games do features a similar unlockable known as the suit. The Tuxedo makes a return in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. It only requires that the first ending is unlocked (i.e. it only requires that Peace Walker is beaten). In addition, it is one of only two outfits for which the Militaires Sans Frontières soldiers do not wear a balaclava (the only other being the gender-specific swimwear). Calling various characters on the radio will have them compliment Naked Snake on the tuxedo. One of the callers, Huey Emmerich, will also imply that he might consider wearing a suit to garner Strangelove's attention, while Cécile Cosima Caminades will ask flirtingly if Snake's going to ask her out for dinner. Strangelove, however, will react flatly that it is extravagant, as well as muse to herself what The Boss would think if she saw him wearing the tuxedo on the battlefield. Likewise, Amanda Valenciano Libre will call out on the player for wearing it, as it is not a good choice of uniform for a battlefield. Although the Tuxedo does not make an appearance in either Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes or the main game for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain itself, it was released to the latter game as DLC.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=22121 Its closest equivalent in the game itself is the Leather Jacket, which is unlocked when the player beats Mission 46. Gallery MGSPW Tuxedo.JPG|Big Boss w/ Tuxedo in Peace Walker. MGSPW Tuxedo (1).JPG|Male MSF Soldier w/ Tuxedo. MGSPW Tuxedo (2).JPG|Female MSF Soldier w/ Tuxedo. Tuxedo.jpg|Tuxedo in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. MGSV-MGS3-Costumes-DLC-Tuxedo.jpg|Tuxedo in MGSV. Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Game secrets